


A Man or An Angel?

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Angel Healing, Canon Compliant, Castiel is confused, Domestic, Domestic Castiel, Healing, Naked Castiel, Post-Episode: s07e01, Season/Series 07, cas doesn't know he is an angel, cas doesn't know he is cas, naked in the woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: A man wakes up near a river and is taken in by a nice young woman. Together they try to figure out his story and why he is so special.





	1. A Man in the Wilderness

He knew something was wrong. For whatever reason, he was wandering alone in the wilderness. He had no clue where we was or even who he was. The only thing he knew for certain is that there was a river to his left and the woods his right. He didn’t think he was in any danger, so he moved to sit along the edge of the river. When he stepped on the grass near the river, he slipped and lost his balance, falling into the river. 

When he managed to climb out, he came face to face with a young woman. She looked at him wide-eyed, taking in his appearance. He didn’t know why she was so shocked. Then he looked down and noticed that while she was clothed to be hiking in the woods, he was not. In fact, he had no clothing on at all.

“Oh my gosh! Are you okay?” The woman was rushing to get a blanket out of her pack to wrap over him. As she placed it on his shoulders she asked, “what’s your name?"

  
He wasn’t entirely sure if he could speak, but he tried. “I do not know.”

“Oh! You poor thing! Come on, I have some spare clothes in my trunk.”

He was unsure if he should go with this woman. She seemed harmless enough. She didn’t immediately try to hurt him. He figured he would go with her, at least to obtain some clothing,

As they reached her car, she popped the trunk, rummaging around to find him clothes. He took the time to look over her car. It was modest, not at all flashy. She probably bought it at a reasonable price and really only needed to transport her from place to place. She shut the truck and walked over to him, clothes in her arms.

“They belonged to my ex.” She reach out, handing him sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Thank you.” He threw the shirt over his shoulder and began putting the sweatpants on.

“So, do you know where you live? I can take you there.” She smiled at him. He noticed there was pity in her eyes.

“No. I do not, he paused to pull the shirt over his head. “Though, I am not sure I have a home.”

“Oh. Well then, you can come with me. And then we will figure out what to do next.” She gestured at him to get into the car and walked around to the driver’s side.

He opened the car door and sat inside. He noticed a cross swinging from the rearview mirror and moved forward to hold it in his hand.

She shut her door and noticed him holding the cross. “Do you believe in God?”

Something happened when she mentioned God, he felt a surge of energy in him. Then they both felt the car shake. He turned to look at her and seemed like there was light flaring behind his eyes. “God?”

She stared at him and then squinted as if trying to figure out what his story was. No matter how confused she appeared to be, she continued smiling at him. “Yes, God. Creator of all things. Can you remember if you were religious at all?”

He ran the word through his mind. God. He felt like it should sound familiar, but he couldn’t find any memory of know who this God was or anything to do with him. “No, I don’t believe so.” He paused, debating whether or not so confess his thoughts. He felt like he could trust this woman. “But – well, I feel like I should know of God.”

The woman smiled brightly at him. “I can teach you. I think I was meant to find you. I think,” she took his hand in her own, “I think God sent you to me.”

He looked at her and titled his head to the side. He was pretty sure no one sent him anywhere, but he couldn’t be sure. He would have to trust this stranger and hope that she could help him. He realized he didn’t know her name.

“Um, what is your name?” He just came out and asked her.

She smiled again. “Daphne. Daphne Allen.” She rested her hand on his knee in a comforting fashion and squeezed before turning to face forward and start the car. “Let’s go get you some actual clothes. Then we can go back to my house and get you cleaned up. Sound like a plan?”

“Yes. Sounds like a plan.”

They drove out of the wilderness and Daphne pulled onto the highway. He wasn’t tired but he rested his head on the window and closed his eyes. He drifted off to the sound of the engine and Daphne’s humming.


	2. The Man with Magic Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before arriving at Daphne's house, they stop to buy the man some clothes. Be they find more than clothes at the mall.

He woke up to Daphne lighting shaking him by the shoulder. Blinking his eyes open, he looked out of the window. They were in a parking lot. More specifically they were in the parking lot of a mall.

“Let’s get you some clothes.” She opened the door and stepped out of the car. He followed her through the lot and into the mall.

There were so many people buzzing around and his eyes darted through the crowd, just taking in the various people. Even though he had no memory, he was pretty sure he had never been around so many people at once. It was a little overwhelming, but he enjoyed watching each person.

Daphne stopped. He looked to her, getting ready to ask her why she had stopped.

“Here we are. Let’s go!” She was excited. Grabbing him by the wrist, she dragged him into the store.’

“Welcome to the Gap!” The employee behind the counter was chipper and Daphne waved in response.

He looked around the store and notices a lot of beige pants mixed in with a rainbow of shirts and sweaters. Even with no recollection of anything that has happened before the last few hours, he felt odd in the store, like he’d never really been around anything like this.

Daphne came up to him standing in the middle of the store. “Do you see anything you like?”

He looked around again. “I do not know. I am not familiar with anything in here. Feel free to pick what you think is best.” His lips twitched upward in an almost smile.

“Shouldn’t be too hard.” He glanced over him with a finger to her chin. “I’m fairly certain you’re the same size as the last person I dated. Just sit over there by the dressing room and I’ll pick some stuff out for you.”

He nodded and walked over to the chairs right outside the changing rooms. He observed her making her way around the store. She had a few pairs of jeans and khakis in her arms as she made her way over to the wall of sweaters. She set them down on a table and looked back over to him quickly before grabbing a few sweater: grey, green and blue. He felt content to sit there and watch Daphne. She was being so nice to him and so trusting, he could help but start to like her.

When finally she came over to him, she held up a few of the sweaters. “What do you think? Do you like them?”

“Yes. They are very nice. I like the blue one especially.”

“I’m glad you like it! Let’s go pay for these and we can head home.”

He looked at her for a second and realized he didn’t have money. He couldn’t even remember if he had a job. “I’m sorry. I don’t have any money. I-“

“Of course you don’t,” she cut him off, “I did just find you naked in the middle of the woods.” She leaned in to whisper the second part quietly. “Don’t worry about it.”

He nodded again and followed her to the register.

“Find everything you need today?” The cashier, whose name tag said “Becca” said with a bright smile on her face.

“Yes, we did! Thank you!” Daphne responded.

He zoned out during the transaction, having no interest in the exchange of money for goods. He looked around and felt like he had never had much time to just take in his surroundings. He looked towards the entrance, seeing a man sitting by himself outside of the store. He walked towards him, totally forgetting about Daphne paying for his new clothes.

He sat down next to the man. He didn’t know why but, he was drawn to him. He didn’t know what to say to him and just sat there, blank-faced and staring in front of him. He had a cane resting against his left leg.

“You know, man. Sometimes it's fun to watch the people shop and panic. Very entertaining.” The man chuckled. “It’s refreshing to just have some company.”

He looked at the man. “I am not sure what you mean. Why would they panic?.”

“You’re different one, aren’t you?” The man smiled “I bet you have some interesting stories.”

“I suppose I might. But, I can’t remember if I do.”

“Now that IS interesting. Amnesiac, huh? You got a story behind that.”

“I’m sure there is. But I cannot remember it. All I remember is wandering around the woods.”

“The woods? Maybe you fell while hiking or something?”

“Perhaps.”

“Well, you can always write a new story.” The blind man sighed. “We all have things in our past we wish we could erase. You get to start fresh.”

He put his hand on the man’s leg as a sign of comfort. He felt sympathetic towards the man. He wished he could do something to ease the man’s journey through life. He wanted to take away any burden the man may have had, to just do something for him.

He felt warm inside and his find was fully focused on the man and wishing to make his life just a little bit better.

“Well, I should go check on my daughter. See if she’s done shopping. Girls,” he huffed. The man moved his cane if front of him, preparing himself for his usual struggle to stand up. Except this time, when he went to put his weight, he almost fell with the effort. “What the –“

He stood up, looking intently at the man, his head tilted and brow furrowed. He reached to lay his hand on the man’s shoulder and ask him if he was okay.

The man turned suddenly and looked him directly in the eye. “My leg! It’s- It’s-” He couldn’t find the words. He danced around in circles.

A small crowd began to form around the two men. He looked around and spotted Daphne walking out of the store and joining the crowd. She made his way to him and leaned towards him so he could hear her. “What’s happening?”

“I am not too sure.” He just stared.

A young girl made her way through the crowd, looking confused while trying to get to the man in the middle. ‘Dad? Dad, what going on?”

He ran to her and embraced her, lifting her body and twirling her around. “My leg, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“What!” She stared at her father incredulously. “The pain is really gone?’

“Yes!” He set her down, “This man here, he’s a miracle worker.” He turned to shake his hand. ‘Thank you. Thank you so much!’

“I suppose you are welcome.” He was slightly confused. Did he heal the man’s leg? He wasn’t even sure if he knew the leg pained him. He just wanted to lessen his burdens. Perhaps we was some kind of gifted healer. Given that he had no memory however, how was he supposed to know?

Daphne was wide-eyed. “You healed this man? Wow.” She smiled.

The man and his daughter were still frenzied with joy and the crowd around him was starting to grow.

Daphne leaned towards, “Let’s go before it gets too crazy in here.”

They maneuvered their way through the ever-growing crowd and towards the exit to the mall. He led the way to the car, remembering what it looked like. He was turning the recent events over in his head. Had he really made that man’s leg better? And if so, what does that mean about him? Did he have powers? Was he human?

As Daphne drove them to her house, she was contemplative. “You must be special. You helped that man.”

“I did not mean to. I just happened.”

“I think God sent you to me for a reason. I think you were meant to help people.” She kept her eyes on the road, but they looked soft.

“Maybe,” he trailed off. He looked out of the window, watching the passing landscape. Maybe that could give some sense of purpose, helping people. He thought about it as they drove home.

 


	3. Emmanuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Man finally gets a name.

They pulled into the driveway of a quaint house. It was tucked back behind a short walkway with shrubs on either side. A windowed, deep cherry brown was at the top of a short staircase. The house had a small front porch that was hidden behind the greenery and a low stone wall. It looked warm and inviting, something he couldn’t remember ever really feeling.

He followed out of the car and up the stairs. “You have a lovely home.”

“Thank you. You can stay as long as you’d like.”

“I do not want to trouble you.”

“Oh, it’s not trouble at all. It’s been too quiet around here lately.” She smiled.

She smiled a lot. He figured she was just a happy, content person. It was nice. “Thank you.”

“There’s a guest bedroom up the stairs and to the left. It’s yours to do with as you please.”

“Thank –“

She cut him off, “and enough with the ‘thank you’. This is your home for as long as you want it to be. Go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. Shower is straight down the hallway. I’ll be down here making dinner.”

He walked up the stairs with his new clothes in hand. He walked through the only door on the left side and walked into the room. It was a simple room, with a bed, a dresser and a nightstand. There was random artwork on the walls and a window facing the neighbor’s house. He set the bags on top of the dresser and pulled out some underwear and a pair of new sweats. He sat on the bed for a moment, this was all so foreign to him. Sure, he had no memory, but this simple routine of getting ready to shower was just odd.

Shaking his head, he got up and made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He shut the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror, taking in his reflection. He certainly wasn’t bad looking with messy brown hair and blue eyes. He had strong features including full lips. He wondered if he had left anybody behind, surely someone was missing him. He stayed in front of the mirror as he stripped his narrowed clothes off inspecting himself. He didn’t appear to be injured, no cuts or scrapes that he could see.

 He stepped into the shower and stared at the knobs. Yet another thing he was unfamiliar with. He tilted his head, trying to figure out how to turn the shower on. It couldn’t be that hard, to knobs and faucet and a showerhead. He narrowed his eyes and practically willed it to work on its own. Then he heard sputtering and felt the water come over him. He went about his washing, making note to maybe not tell Daphne about how he turned the shower on.

He cleaned himself and stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a towel. He stepped into the underwear then the sweats. He took a quick look in the mirror before gathering his dirty clothes and making his was back downstairs.

Daphne was sitting on the couch with her computer on her lap. “How was your shower?” She was still browsing through something on her computer, not looking up.

“It was nice. Where should I put these?”

She looked up to figure out what he was talking about. Her eyes widened and she unconsciously bit her lip. She took in his shirtless figure. He was muscular and slightly toned. She shook her head, quickly return to her computer. ‘Just throw them in the laundry room, it through the kitchen.” She pointed toward the entryway behind her. “And, uh, throw a shirt on while you’re at it. It can get chilly in here.”

He followed the direction her finger was pointing and walked through the kitchen to the laundry room. He dropped the dirty clothes on the floor next to the washing machine. He moved back to the living room where Daphne was still looking intently at her computer. She motioned towards the stairs, reminding him to go put a shirt one. He went upstairs and into the guest room. Reaching into the bags of new clothes, he pulled out a heather grey shirt and put in on over his head.

He went back downstairs and stood in the entrance to the living room.

Daphne looked up and patted the seat next to her on the couch. “Come on, let’s see if we can find you a name. I’ve been browsing through a few sites but, this one looks promising.”

He leaned over to look at the screen. The website she had up was called “bouncingbabynames.com.”

He looked a little confused. “I am not a baby.”

She laughed. “I know that but,” she tried to catch her breath, “it’s the best thing I could think of to find you a name.” She quickly patted his legs. “Let’s see what they have.”

They scanned through the list, trying to find the right name for him. There a few that made them laugh, names like Reginald and Gaylord. There were some that just didn’t fit, like Jose and Dmitri. They kept going through them, he would point out a name and she would shake her head. Toward the bottom of the third page, he pointed to a name. “What about that one?”

She looked at it and appeared to be running it through her head. “Emmanuel. I like it.”

He said it out loud once, to test out how it sounded. “Emmanuel.”

“It means ‘God is with us.’ I think that’s fitting.”

He nodded softly, still turning the name around in his head. If this God really did intend for him to help people, then this may be the perfect name. He was starting to feel like maybe he had a purpose. Even if he had no memory of his past, it was starting to look like he had a future. With Daphne’s help, he could become a new person.

“Emmanuel?” Daphne looked at him”

“Yes?” He turned to face her.

“Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if you’d respond.” She giggled a bit.

“Oh. Apparently, I do.” Even he chuckled to himself a bit. Perhaps this could work.


	4. Finding A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone hears about what happened at the mall, they come looking for Emmanuel to help.

It had been a few weeks since the event at the mall and, since he started calling himself Emmanuel. He adopted the name with no issue, regularly answering to it.

Emmanuel and Daphne fell into an easy rhythm. In the first week, she had shown him basic house chores. Things like washing dishes, vacuuming, taking out the trash. He really wanted to help out around the house, seeing that he felt guilty for living here at no cost. Anytime he voiced this, she would immediately quell any guilt he may be feeling, telling him he was no burden at all. She liked having him in the house and enjoyed his company.

They would go through their days with relative comfort, same routine day to day. They would wake up and Daphne would make coffee. Emmanuel had developed a taste for the bitter drink, taking it with only a splash of skim milk. He would usually set the table while she made breakfast. He would clean the dishes after while she went to work in her office towards the back out the house. While she worked, he found himself wandering outside. Sometimes he would sit on the back patio and read on of the books he found lying around the house. Other times, he would tend to flowers Daphne had in her backyard. Then he would go in and make lunch. He had gotten quite skilled at sandwich making. He was a master a grilled cheeses. Daphne had started buying different cheeses for him to experiment with and he enjoyed discovering new combinations. 

She would come out of her office and eat lunch with him. They would chat about whatever problem she was trying to solve that day and he would tell her about something he had seen outside or what book he had read. Then she would go back in her office and he would so some housework: light dusting, mopping, anything he noticed need to be done on a particular day.

Daphne usually finished work around 5:30 pm and would come out of her office. They would watch TV for a bit, usually the news and then go into the kitchen and make dinner. They move around each other with a natural grace and ease as they cook together. They would sit down and discuss whatever was on their minds, whether it was whatever they just saw on the news or something random. It was nice.

Emmanuel felt safe with Daphne. He was content with their routine but, he still felt like something was a little off. He just couldn’t figure out why. He tried to ignore it most of time but, there always a nagging feeling that he was out of place here. Nonetheless, he was starting make a home for himself here.

On a morning like any other, they started their day the same way. First coffee, then breakfast, and Daphne going to her home office as usual. Daphne had walked to the kitchen to refresh her coffee and peeked out of the window to see Emmanuel reading on the back patio. While she walked back to the office, she heard the doorbell ring. She tapped on the window to get Emmanuel’s attention and tipped her head, signaling him to come inside.

“Someone is at the door.” Daphne said blankly.

“That’s odd,” Emmanuel paused, looking over at the clock on the wall. “No one usually comes over at this time.” Not that ever had many visitors but still, it was unusual.

Daphne answered the door, “Hello, ma’am. What can I do for you?”

“Hello. Uh, well.” The lady at the door hesitated. “I’m looking for the healing man from the mall.”

“Healing man?” Daphne looked back at Emmanuel.

He couldn’t place the emotion on her face but he approached the situation with caution and retreated further into the living room.

“Yes, the healing man. The one who healed that man at the mall. I’d like his help.” The woman at the door smiled sweetly. She didn’t seem crazy, or dangerous.

Daphne raised her eyebrows slightly, understanding starting to flood her brain. “Yes, that healing man. Uh,” she pause, trying to find a polite way to phrase what she was now wondering, ‘What do you need help with?”

Emmanuel walked a little closer to the door, though still out of sight. He was still a little wary of the situation. He examined the woman, his eyes taking in her appearance. She didn’t seem ill, or injured. But who was he to judge that.

“My sister,” woman started, “she just had a stroke and recovery has been,” she paused, taking a breath to steady her emotions. “It’s been rough. On all of us.”

Daphne opened the door further. “Please come in. Let’s see what we can do.”

As the woman made her way into the house, she spotted Emmanuel and softly smiled. “Thank you.”

“I have not done anything yet. But I will try to help your sister.” He led her to the couch and sat next her, resting his hand on her upper arm in comfort.

“Can I get anything? Coffee? Tea?” Daphne started walking towards the kitchen.

“Tea would be wonderful. Thank you.” She nodded gratefully at Daphne, “with just a splash of milk.”

“Coming right up,” Daphne went into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

Emmanuel turned to the woman, taking on of her hands. ‘Please,” he paused. “I’m sorry, we never asked your name.”

“Gladys. And my sister’s name is Rose.”

“Gladys, please tell me about your sister.”

They sat there on the couch for quite some time. Gladys told Emmanuel about her sister’s stroke a year ago and how hard the recovery had been for her. It had been an Ischemic stroke, a blood clot in the brain. She had been in the hospital for a long time, the doctors trying to combat the effects as best they could. But they weren’t fast enough. Rose had suffered a serious stroke and was left with some serious side effects. She was paralyzed on the right side of her body and had extreme difficulty communicating. Gladys had undertaken the task of caring for her sister and her heart broke at how distraught her sister was when she had trouble getting her thoughts across. She had done extensive research of rehabilitation for stroke victims, but nothing seemed to help. Then she heard about the man who healed a crippled man at the mall.

“It took me a while but I found you. I’ve run out of options. Would you be able to help my sister?’

Daphne had joined them by this point and looked at Emmanuel with sympathetic hope.

“I am not sure,” he began and quickly followed with, “But I’d like to try.”

Gladys had a small smile on her face and squeezed his hand. “Thank you. That is all I ask.”

“I am assuming your sister cannot travel.” He waited for a nod of confirmation. “Would you be able to take me to her?”

“Yes of course.”

Emmanuel looked to Daphne, questioning look on his face. She understood what he was asking. “Go ahead without me. I’ll stay here, I have some work to finish up.”

He nodded and turned to Gladys, “I will be right back and then we can leave.” He went upstairs to change out of the sweatpants he usually wore around the house and put some shoes on. As he changed, he could hear the two women downstairs having a conversation.

“That’s an amazing husband you have there. And you,” she paused “You are so wonderful for supporting him.”

Daphne chuckled nervously, “Right, husband.” She hesitated before continuing. “Yes, he really is amazing. I feel like God sent him to me for a reason.”

“Perhaps to make your faith stringer, dear. Either way, you hold on tight to this one. He’s a miracle worker. And protect him.”

“I will.”

Emmanuel came back down the stairs and stopped next to Gladys. ‘I am ready to go when you are.”

“We can leave now.” She turned back to Daphne, “Thank you for your hospitality. And for letting me steal your husband away for a bit.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be sure to bring him back in one piece.” She laughed lightly at her joke.

Daphne opened the door to let them out and stood in the door way as they made their way to Gladys’s car. Emmanuel got in the car after Gladys and turned to look out of the window at Daphne. She waved and the pulled away from the curb.

The ride to Gladys’s house was filled with a comfortable silence, with only soft music playing form the radio. They pulled up to a small quaint house and Emmanuel followed her up the walkway. He entered into the foyer and Gladys took his coat.

“Follow me.”

He barely had any time to take in the house before he saw Rose. She was sitting in an automated wheelchair in the back room facing a large window that overlooked some woods. He walked around to face her, pulling a chair along with him so he could sit down in front of her. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. He could see the thoughts swirling behind her deep set eyes. He thought about how much her sister loved her and wanted her to be whole again. He lowered his eyes and placed his hand over Rose’s, which was resting near the controls for the chair. He tried the same thought process from when he healed the man, wanting to lessen the burden on Rose’s life.

He looked back up at Rose and suddenly felt he right hand over his. She leaned forward, smiled and utter this first words Gladys had heard her speak in over a year. “Thank you.”

Gladys walked over to her sister, watching her stand up on her own. Rose turned around and met her halfway through the room. The two embraced in a teary-eyed hug and Emmanuel stood back, letting the sisters enjoy this moment together. When they separated, they went over to him and wrapped him tight in between them, thank you’s pouring form their mouth. He stood there for a minute before lifting his arms and patting them each on the back.

Still teary-eyed, Gladys’s voice cracked a little when she spoke, “Let’s get you home.”

Rose accompanied them back to Emmanuel’s house. He volunteered to sit in the back of the car and the let sisters enjoy each other’s company. He stayed silent, content to listen to the two talk about a year of not being able to. When they arrived back at his house, they walked with him up the front steps. When Daphne opened the door, both sister hugged her, thank her and Emmanuel again.

As they left, Daphne shut the door and turned to him. “You really are a gift from God.” She was a little misty from weeing the sister together.

“I suppose so.” He furrowed his brow. He thought about that last two people he helped: the joy on their faces and the faces of their loved ones. He liked this, helping people. It felt like what he was supposed to do. “I do enjoy this, you know.”

“Really?’

“Yes, helping people is quite fulfilling. And,” he paused, hoping his next thought came out right. “And perhaps we keep up this pretense that we are married. It might be best for both of us.”

“I agree. It would be safer. And it just makes sense.”

“Well, let’s see what comes to our door.” Emmanuel smiled at her and headed up to bed. He was satisfied with the life he was building here with Daphne. There bond was growing stronger every day and he felt like they could convincingly play the part of husband and wife in front of strangers. But what really made him happy was feeling like he had a purpose now, helping and healing people. It brought a genuine smile to his face. He thought this new life wasn’t so bad.


	5. A Man in Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man comes to Emmanuel and Daphne's door, but not for the typical reasons. Does he want to be healed? Or is he up to something else?

In the passing months, Daphne and Emmanuel grew closer. So much so that Emmanuel moved into her room. It was easier in regards to keeping up the idea that they were married. Plus, Emmanuel realized it was nice to share a bed with somebody. Their comfort level with each was astounding. The only thing to prove they weren’t married was that they lacked any official paperwork. Daphne was the only thing Emmanuel truly knew. He still couldn’t remember anything before she had found him in the woods. Not that it mattered to him. He was happy.

There had also been quite a few people who came to see them in those months. Word had spread since he helped the man from the mall and the woman whose sister had a stroke.  People looking for varying degrees of help. Some of them had physical ailments, some very serious and some not serious at all. There was one man who had gotten shot in Iraq and had been dealing with breathing issues since then. There was another man who had chronic migraines. He also found he could heal illness mental in nature. One woman brought her son, who suffered with schizophrenia. Another woman came looking for help with her manic depression. He had helped upwards a forty people in the last few months and it brought him immense joy.

They had seen so many people, their door always open to anyone looking for Emmanuel’s aide. Most people were truly looking for help but, there were always a few trying to discount his abilities or faking for sympathy. He stayed strong through all of it. Some of them had heart wrenching stories and Emmanuel would spend the night comforting Daphne. He was usually quite unaffected by people’s stories. He was sad but he didn’t feel distraught like Daphne did after hearing them.

There were also cases where Emmanuel would accompany a friends or family member to the ailing person. Every time he would make polite small talk with the family and accept their thanks graciously before returning home. Daphne had taught him to drive to he could take himself to these places and he truly appreciated it. It was much easier than one of the families having to drive him back home. It also gave him freedom to roam a little further if necessary.

This new sense of purpose made everything better, even when people doubted him. He would heal them regardless, no grudge no anger. And they would thank him all the same.

One sunny afternoon, man who was blind in his right eyed showed up at their door. Daphne had answered the door.

“Hi there!” She smiled sweetly at the man.

“Hi. I’m looking for Emmanuel.”

“What can he do for you?’

“I’m going blind ma’am. And I just,” he sighed “I don’t wanna lose my vision.”

Daphne nodded. “Go home. He’ll come.”

When Daphne shut the door, she turned around wand walked back to the kitchen, she and Emmanuel had sat down for dinner before the doorbell rang. She sat down and the table and said grace quickly before they began eating.

“The man at the door was looking for me.” Emmanuel said it as a statement, with no question in his voice. “What does he need help with?”

“He said he was going blind. I’m not so sure he wants help though.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well for one, he didn’t seem all to upset about it.”

“People handle difficulty differently, Daphne.”

“I know, I just,’ she paused and sighed into her wine, ‘I just want very convinced. He may be one of those people who try to prove you’re a scam artist.”

“Even if that is so, we should discount his suffering.” Emmanuel continued eating while Daphne thought about what he just said.

“His right eye did look like it was shot.”

“See. I will pay him a visit tomorrow and see what I can do.”

They finished dinner in relative silence, making small talk about their days and headed to bed.

In the late afternoon the next day, Emmanuel made his way to the man’s house. He had no name and no address, he just knew where to go. As he healed more people, his powers grew stringer, he was able to find the people who sought his help with virtually no information. He drove about 50 miles out of town before he knew he was approaching the blind man’s residence. Well, the man was partially blind.

He pulled up to a trailer with a truck parked in front of it. He turned his own vehicle of and stepped out, walking up to the door of the trailer. He rapped his knuckles on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

“Come on in, it’s open,” the man yelled from inside.

Emmanuel opened the door and looked down to make sure he didn’t misstep. He notice I line of what looked like salt across the bottom of the threshold. He thought nothing of it and stepped inside only to be sprayed in the faced with some liquid. He raised his hand wiped his face, realizing it was water.

Blinking the water out of his eyes, he finally got a look at the man. He did in fact have a bad right eye. What he wasn’t expecting was to see him sitting a few feet from the door with a silver blade in his hand.

“What the hell are you, man?” He was starting to stand up, approaching Emmanuel with caution. ‘You gotta be some kinda somethin’.”

“All I know is that I heal people.”

The man raised the knife up, getting closer to Emmanuel. He just stood still, completely unfazed by the man coming at him with a weapon in his hand.

“If it would make you feel more comfortable you can cut me with the blade.” Emmanuel stuck his arm out and rolled his sleeve up.

The man dropped his jaw slightly, dumbfounded with how nonchalant Emmanuel was in this situation.  He brought the blade to his forearm, fist tightening around the handle. The tension was apparent in the man’s face. As he dragged the blade across Emmanuel’s skin and saw blood, the tension immediately vanished and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Are you satisfied?” There was no sarcasm or resentment in Emmanuel’s voice as he rolled his sleeve back down, bleeding gone.

“Uh, yeah.” He tucked his blade back in his boot.

“What’s your name?”

“Mackey.”

“Mackey, I’m guessing you doubt the authenticity of my abilities.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen some fakes. And I’ve seen some people make terrible choices to get help like that.”

“I sense you’ve seen a lot in your life.” He walked closer to Mackey. He really did get the sense Mackey has seen some awful things. If he could help in in just the slightest, maybe it would make his burden easier. He rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I’d like to make the rest of your journey easier.”

Mackey stared at Emmanuel and blinked. Emmanuel knew the moment his right eye was cured from the look on Mackey’s face. He was truly shocked by his ability to see out of both eyes again.

“You are the real deal, man. Thank you.”

“No problem. I’m just happy to help.” He shook Mackey’s hand and walked to the door, nodding once more as a sign of accord.

As he walked to his car, he chuckled to himself. That was the first time someone had done anything like that. He guess that man had experience with some kind of creatures but thought nothing more of it. He decided against telling Daphne about the blade. There was no sense in worrying her over nothing.

When pulled up to the house he walked inside and went up to the bedroom to find Daphne asleep. He kissed her forehead and changed. He settled into bed for the night, happy to help yet another person.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna toot my own horn here for making a chapter based entirely on a 30 second phone call. That is all


	6. A Man in a Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel encounters a few things he's never experience before. Demons, and a strange man.

More and more people had begun seeking Emmanuel’s help over the past month. He and Daphne had gotten a perfect system worked out. The people would usually go to her asking for Emmanuel’s help and she would try her best to filter out anyone who was faking. Then Emmanuel would go to them and heal whatever was ailing them. It was a good system and it worked.

One afternoon, he had been coming home from healing a woman one town over who had had a complication after surgery. As he turned the corner to walk up to the house, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked to the patio and saw two men in front of the door. One man looked odd to him. Emmanuel saw a man but, he also saw through the man. His he had a second face that looked mangled and twisted. He swore I was almost black. It was terrifying to look at. The other man was slightly taller. He was wearing quite a few layers for it being prong time in Colorado: t-shirt, flannel shirt and a jacket on top. He appeared to be a regular man, with no second face hiding underneath.  As the men began a heated conversation with each other, he stood there and watched, not sure what he should do at that point. He was no fighter, so he knew better than to intervene. As he finished that thought, the taller man plunged a knife into the other man’s side. The man with the hidden face seemed to light up with electricity from the inside and his body fell down the steps, landing at Emmanuel’s feet.

He looked up at the man in standing on the front porch. HE looked confused and shocked, almost as if he’d seen a ghost. Emmanuel was confused as well, unsure of who’s, or what’s body was currently lying at his feet. He just looked at the man and said the first thing that came to him. “What was that?”

The man still stared at him and barely moved.

“How about we go inside?” Emmanuel walked up the steps and made his way to the door.

“Uh, yeah.” He moved to follow Emmanuel and suddenly stopped. “Let me take care of this body first. Oh. And, uh. Your, uh.” He pointed to Daphne through the window, who was struggling slight against her bindings. “You might wanna help her.”

Emmanuel walked inside and went to Daphne, checking her for serious wounds. The man walked into the house as he began removed the gag from her mouth and worked untying her. “That creature hurt you.”

“I’m okay.” As he threw the rope off of her, she stood up and grasped his hands. “But Emmanuel…they were looking for you.”

“It’s okay.” He squeezed her hands in his, comforting her before dropping one and leading her along with him to walk toward the man standing in the entryway of the living room. He still wore a shocked look on his face. “I’m Emmanuel.” He hold his hand out to the man.

The man raised his hand as well, giving Emmanuel a firm handshake. “Dean. I’m…Dean.”

As their hands disconnected, Emmanuel looked then man, Dean, earnestly in the eyes. “Thank you for protecting my wife.”

“Your wife, Dean said with an air of confusion. “Right.”

Emmanuel turned to Daphne, “I saw his face.” And he turned back to Dean, “His real face.”

“He was a demon.” Dean said matter-of-factly. Like he dealt with demons every day.

Emmanuel was taken a back, trying to accept what was happening.  “A demon walked the Earth.”

“ _Demons.”_  Dean clarified.  “Whackloads of them. You don’t know about…?” Dean trailed off, noticing that the man in front of him was not following.

Daphne looked at Emmanuel, awe in her voice. “You saw the demons true face.” She turned to face Dean. “Emmanuel has very special gifts.”

Dean responded. “Yeah. I-I've heard that about... Emmanuel. That you can heal people up.”

Emmanuel nodded.  “I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What's your issue?”

The look on Dean’s faced change as he solemnly replied. “My brother.” Dean ran his hand over his hair and cleared his through. “See, the thing is, he’s kinda not here.”

“That’s no problem. We can go to him.”

“It’s sorta far.” Dean’s eyes darted around the room, almost like he could look at Emmanuel for too long.

“Again. No problem what so ever.” Emmanuel turned to Daphne. “I know a lot just happened but…”

Daphne cut him off. “Go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, this man needs your help. I’ll be fine.” She looked at Emmanuel, noticing the hesitation on his face. “I mean it. Go.”

“Alright.” Emmanuel turned back to Dean. “We can leave whenever you are ready to go. Now if you’d like.”

“Yeah,” Dean coughed again, clearing his throat of an invisible obstacle, “Now works,”

Emmanuel turned to Daphne, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Let me know if I need to come back and I will.”

“Of course. But,” she returned his kiss on his cheek. “I will be fine. Now, go.” She shooed him and Dean out of the house. She stood in the doorway as both men got in a beat up old car and waved as they pulled away.

“She seems pretty supportive.” Dean was focused on getting out of the quiet neighborhood.

“She is. She has been a pillar.” Emmanuel smiled to himself.

They drove for a moment in silence before Dean reached over into the glove compartment to pull something out. He pushed a cassette into the tape deck of his car and both men just let classic rock wash over them. Emmanuel was content not to speak. He knew the man next to him, Dean, was clearly worried for his brother.  In his experience over that last few months, people would talk when they felt ready. He settled himself in for the assumingly long car ride as Dean turned onto the highway and just focused on the road.

After about an hour or so of driving, the cassette ended and Dean decided to make small talk. “So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?” He glanced over on occasion, but kept his focus on the road.

He remembered the day he woke up. “She found me and cared for me.”

“Meaning?” Dean questioned gruffly.

Emmanuel was honest, but he wasn’t sure if the man beside him would understand.  “Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it.”

Sounding genuinely intrigued, Dean replied, “Believe me, I will.”

Remembering the day Daphne found him the woods, he briefly told the story.  “A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and,” he took a minute to find the right word, “unclothed. I had no memory. She said God wanted her to find me.” He completed that again.

“So who named you Emmanuel?”

“Bouncybabynames.com.”

 Dean looked over wide-eyed but with a slight smirk across his face “Well, it's working for you. Must be weird not knowing who you are.”

Emmanuel thought about for a moment. “Well, it's my life. And it's a good life.”

“Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of,” Dean grimaced for a second, “I don't know-bad guy?”

“Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person.” He really didn’t. For as long as he could remember, which was admittedly not long, he had been helping people. Yes, he had no idea who he was before Daphne found him by that River but, he was given abilities that have healed so many. He couldn’t possibly be bad. With all the good he’s done in the last few month, he just didn’t feel like a bad person.

They sat in silence for a few more moments before Emmanuel decided to breach the subject of Dean’s brother. He wanted to know what to expect. “So, your brother…”

“Sam.” Dean was gruff in his response.

“Sam.” Emmanuel repeated. “What’s his diagnosis?”

Neither man had taken their eyes off the road.

“Well,” Dean adjusted his grip on the steering wheel and cleared his throat. “It’s not exactly medical.”

Emmanuel nodded slightly, even though Dean was not looking directly at “That should be fine. I can cure illness of a spiritual origin.”

At this, Dean looked over quickly. “Spiritual?” He moved his eyes back to the road. “Okay.” He nodded, taking in the information. He clenched his jaw before continuing Someone did this to him.”

Emmanuel cast his eyes down and looked over at Dean, taking in his emotional state. “You're angry.”

“Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head.”

“He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?” Emmanuel was trying to fully understand the situation.

“Yeah, well, he's gone.” Even Emmanuel could sense this was a tough subject for Dean to talk about.

“Did you kill him?” Dean looked back over at Emmanuel quizzically. “I sense that you kill a lot of people.” Emmanuel wasn’t scared, rather stating a fact. Or a observance.

“Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead.” He took a deep breath, “I just know that this...whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but,” he paused, “I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why.”

“Well, it doesn't matter why.”

“Of course it matters.”

“No. You're not a machine, Dean.” Emmanuel turned his head towards Dean, “You're human.” He paused, and smirked, “Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name.” He turned the name over in his head. Cas. It had to be short for something right? He wondered what.

“Yeah, well. He was a weird dude.” Dean didn’t say anything more and Emmanuel didn’t push him. They continued the rest of the drive in a more comfortable silence through the rest of the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Emmanuel has officially met Dean. which means the rest of the chapters will be as canon compliant as I can make them.


	7. Different Flavors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel meets a "friend" of Dean, who happens to be a demon.

Dean had driven through the night. Determined to get to his brother. Emmanuel just sat in the passenger’s seat, mostly quiet. Every once in a while, he and Dean would have a small conversation, usually it was Dean asking him a few question about his life with Daphne. And he had no issue answering. He felt a little awkward talking about himself, he wasn’t very used to it but, it was a nice change.

Emmanuel had felt oddly comfortable with the man. He couldn’t explain why, but he was just at ease. He couldn’t say that about many of the people he had helped. Something about this man seemed trustworthy and he reflected on that as the sun began to rise.

Dean had pulled up to a gas station and got out of the car. “Oh, hey, hey. Just, uh, sit tight. I'll be right out, okay?”

Emmanuel just nodded and stayed in the car. He sat there, watching the world outside the windows and let his mind wander. He wandered what Daphne was up to. When he last checked the time, it was around when they would have breakfast. He hoped she wasn’t too worried about him and that she was enjoying her morning tea. He looked around where they were, there was the gas pumps and a little convenience store next to them, but not much else. They seemed to be in the middle of a flat expanse. HE wasn’t sure how much longer they had to drive, but he hoped it wasn’t much. He was starting to get crampy sitting in the car. He wanted to get out and stretch his legs, but he obeyed Dean and stayed in the car. His thoughts drifted toward Dean’s brother and his friend. He was curious. What could this Cas have done that so bad it injured Sam? Dean did not seem like a faithful guy, or an easy man to get along with to be frank. Whatever ailed Sam must have been serious for him to seek out Emmanuel.  He heard the door to the store swing open and he looked.

Emmanuel saw Dean walking out of the store towards the car. He exited the car himself when he noticed he had company with him. When he looked at the woman’s face, he paled, remembering the face of the man who had hurt Daphne. ”Her face! She's one of –“

She smirked, “It's okay. We come in different flavors.”

Dean looked unsure how to approach the situation. “She's, uh,” he looked for the right word, “a friend.” And then he rolled his eyes, thinking no one would catch it.

“Meg. Just here for moral support. I mean, after all, we go way back.” Dean looked at Meg warningly while Emmanuel looked at Dean is confusion. “Dean and me. Just met you, of course.” She took a few steps closer to Emmanuel before scanning him up and down. “But I think we're gonna be good friends, too.” She smiled up at him.

Dean looked back and forth between the two before hurrying them along. “All right. Can we go?”

The three of them jumped into the car and Dean pulled out of the gas station. Rather quickly Emmanuel noted but decided not think much on it. He figured was in a hurry to get to his brother Sam.

The car ride was very awkward. Everyone was extremely quiet and Emmanuel could sense tension. Dean was gripping the steering wheel tightly and Emmanuel could see him clenching his jaw. He glanced back at Meg and noticed she just sat in the middle of the backseat, seemingly unfazed by the awkwardness.

Emmanuel was getting good at reading people, seeing that he spent almost all of his time around those who are suffering. He figured there was more going on then what he was seeing. He glanced over to Dean and back at Meg few times. He figured he may as well ask. “This silence is very uncomfortable. Is there something I should know?”

“I don’t know. Dean?” Meg’s ever present cheerful mischief was clear in her voice.

“No.” Dean was determined to get to his brother and Emmanuel could hear it in his voice. But he still made a joke, “Meg has that effect. Awkward. You know?’

Emmanuel turned to Meg in an attempt to be empathetic. “That must be difficult for you.”

“Dean’s making a joke, Emmanuel.” She side-glanced at Dean from the backseat.

“Oh.” Emmanuel silently chuckled to himself as Dean turned to look at him unamused.

The trio returned to silence again for a bit. Dean was still clearly strained but Emmanuel figured he wasn’t the type of person who shared this easily. He had talked a little bit about his friend earlier. This Cas that had betrayed him. But that was before Meg had joined them. Perhaps Meg and Dean were not close enough friends.

Emmanuel hoped that Dean could find some way to unburden himself. Maybe him helping his brother would take away some of that pain this man was carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just met Rachel Miner this weekend and she is one of the sweetest people to ever exist so I was really excited to rush home and post this chapter. I mean she is truly amazing.
> 
> Note: i had [re-written a lot of this before posting but i STOPPED RIGHT AROUND FINISHING THIS CHAPTER, SO THERE WILL NOT BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE AS I AM GETTING READY TO TAKE THE LAW SCHOOL ADMISSIONS TEST AND RECOVERING FROM THREE CONS OVER THE LAST FEW MONTHS. oh crap, i didnt mean scream all that but i'm far too lazy to fix it. TL;DR: it'll be a little bit til the next chapter. But bare with me. it is set up.


	8. The Man and The Angel Who Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Meg, Dean and Emmanuel finally arrive at the hospital,, they are faced with a group of demons loitering around the entrance. Dean and Meg have to decide whether or not to tell Emmanuel everything, and if they do, they have to deal with the consequences.

The remainder of their drive was short.  Emmanuel, Dean and Meg spent it in relative silence. Every once in a while, Meg would make a snide comment and Dean would either tell her to shut up or make some equally smart aleck comment. Emmanuel just kept to himself.

Before too long, Dean turned down a back road and drove up a slight hill. After a few minutes, the hospital where his brother was being held was in view.  Dean shut off the car and got out. Emmanuel and Meg followed suit and they gathered a few feet away from it.

 “Oh, gracious.” Emmanuel looked down at what appeared to orderlies milling about the entrance to the hospital.

Meg took in the situation. “Damn it. Demons.”

Dean lifted the binoculars he took out of the car with him to his eyes, surveying what Meg and Emmanuel already saw. He notice they were looming around the emergency entrance. Lowering the binoculars, he looked serious as he said, “All of them?”

Glancing sideways at Dean, Meg quirked an eyebrow, snapping back with a sarcastic comment. “No grass growing under  _your_  feet.”

Still looking down at the demons loitering below the hill, Emmanuel asked, “How many of those knives do you have?” Recalling the knife Dean had used to kill the demon who attacked his wife.

“Just the one.” Dean answered before lifting the binoculars back up.

“Well, then, forgive me, but what do we do?” Emmanuel looked to Dean for guidance.

Meg knowingly remarked, “Yeah, Dean. Got any other ideas how we could blast through that?”

Dean and Meg exchanged a look while Emmanuel stood between them, his confusion clear on his face. Dean turned away before saying, “Excuse us. Meg?”

“Oh, for the love of...” Meg turned away as well, both of them walking off to leave Emmanuel staring down at the hospital entrance. However, it was not far enough away and he could hear every word of their conversation. 

“Sam’s in there.” Meg leaned against the car “I know you’re enjoying the double dip with your old pal, but –“

Dean cut her off, “You think it’s that cut and dry? Really? You know what he did. And you want to tell him and just hope that he takes it in stride? He could snap. He could... disappear. Who knows?”

Emmanuel walked over, inserting himself in the conversation, wanting to get some answers. “I gather we know each other.” He looked at Dean who returned his gaze with one of shock.

Meg jumped in with a quick-witted comment. “Just a dollop.”

Emmanuel cast his gaze down, quickly deciding he wanted to know what was going on. “You can tell me. I’ll be fine.”

Dean sounded a little scared, “How do you know? You just met yourself. I’ve known you for years.”

Meg however, did not hesitate. “You’re an angel.”

“I’m sorry? Is that a flirtation?” Emmanuel didn’t quite grasp what she was saying.

“No, it’s a species. A very powerful one.” As Meg said this, Emmanuel comtemplated it. He knew, as of a few days ago, that demons were real. But angels? And for him to be one?  That he was having the most trouble believing.

Dean was quick to back up her claims. “She’s not lying. Okay? That’s why you heal people. You don’t eat. I’m sure there’s more.”

Emmanuel thought about this for a moment. The healing of others, yes that was different. An assumed God-given gift. But he did eat. He and Daphne shared many meals. But the more he thought about it, it had never really been satisfying and he hadn’t really felt hungry. He just ate when she did. But he enjoyed helping others and not eating didn’t seem all that bad. And then he remember that Dean had known this, so he asked, “Why wouldn’t you tell me? Being an angel – it sounds pleasant.”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not, trust me. It’s bloody, it’s corrupt.” He sounded pained.  “It’s not pleasant.

Meg looked at Emmanuel, “He would know. You used to fight together.” She paused before looking at Dean, “Bestest friends, actually.”

Emmanuel took this in. This man who he had spent the last two days with apparently had been his friend. And judging from the few conversations they’d had, he didn’t seem to be a man with many of them. Dean had talked about his brother and the only other person he had mentiones was this “Cas” person. So, was that who he was? He tried to think back to a time before Daphne found him but failed. “We’re... friends? Am I Cas? I-I had no idea. I don’t remember you. I’m sorry.”

Meg was simply tring to get him to use whatever angelic power he had. “Look. You got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot.”

Emmanuel was distressed and turned away from Meg and Dean before speaking.  “But I don’t remember how.”

Dean walked up to him, trying to be reassuring, “It’s in there. I’m sure it’s just like riding a bike.”

Emmanuel was confused. “I don’t know how to do that, either.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. This man would try anything to help his brother. Who was he to deny him that chance. He may not remember, there was no harm in trying.  “All right, I’ll try.”

Emmanuel started to make his was down the hill towards the hospital entrance but he could still hear Meg and Dean

“This ain’t gonna go well.”

With less that her usual tone of sarcasm, she responded. “I don’t know. I believe in the little tree topper.”

Emmanuel walked down the hill. He was nervous, wondering if he really had to power to – he tried to remember the word Meg used. Smite. He wondered if he could really smite all these demons looming around the entrance to the hospital. As he got closer, he looked around, surveying exactly how many demons were there.

As he got closer, the demons looked up and realized he was approaching. One in particular, dressed like a paramedic, addressed him. “Hey, I know you. You’re dead.”

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Emmanuel looked wide-eyed at the demon, scanning him up and down. He tried to figure out how exactly he was supposed to smite him. Then he realized that maybe he was over think it too much. He let his worries go and let instinct take over.

Emmanuel grabbed the paramedic demon by the front of his shirt and put his hand on its head. Not even moment after, a pure white light explode from within the demon, appearing to burn out through it eyes and mouth and he screamed in agony. As Emmanuel was puzzled and he took in the sight but was struck all of a sudden with a memory: _He was dressed in a trenchcoat as he burst through barn doors. As he entered the barn, he noticed runes and carvings painted all over the inside. The lights overhead sparked before going out. He looked and saw Dean, albeit a few years younger, looking at him with a grim distrust. As the lights flickered, he spread his wings, knowing that Dean would see their shadow. It was the first time he truly met Dean._

Returning to the present, Emmanuel raised his hands as two demons, one dressed as an orderly, the other a patient, charge toward him. As he places his hands over their faces smites two demons simultaneously with a hand to each of their faces. As he began smiting them, another memory rushed forward: _He was in a room, which looked like a banquet room. He placed his hand over the angel banishing sigil, expelling a more superior angel….Zachariah. As the light faded, Dean looked at him as he handed him the demon killing knife. The same one Dean had used to save Daphne._  

A new memory broke free: _He was standing in what appeared to be a lab as he looked up toward a tall man….Sam. He raised his middle and index fingers to his temple. He broke down the barrier in Sam’s mind that was blocking out his time in Hell. He needed the boys distracted so that he could continue his plan to save Heaven._

_In that same room, but earlier, definitely earlier, he was handed a jar of blood by Crowley. Yes.  Cowley the king of hell. He remember their plan to open the doors of Purgatory.  For him to take in the souls to win his battle against Raphael._

One last memory burst forward: _He was once again in the lab, standing in front of the gates of Purgatory. The souls of all the deceased monsters too much for his vessel to handle. The oldest of which, had been trying to take over. He looked back to say, “I’m sorry, Dean,” before return all the souls through the gate._

As he finished smiting the demons, he realized that he was the one that put Sam in this situation. That he was the one who hurt Dean. That he was not Emmanuel, the healer who’s purpose was to help others. But that he was an Angel of the Lord, created to fight heaven battles. He was Castiel. He was a friend to Sam and Dean. He was friend with Meg, the demon. He had made many mistakes. Including break Sam’s wall, only to divert the attention of the Winchesters. Ultimately hurting the both of them, the only friends he’d had in his centuries long life.

His thoughts were darting all around as he remembered who he was. He looked up to notice one of the demons trying to run away. He flew over, appearing in front of him. “I don’t think running will save you.”

As he raised his hand to smile this last demon, he heard Meg and Dean come up behind him. “That was beautiful, Clarence.”

He was still trying to wrap his head around everything when Dean called him. “Cas?”

He couldn’t bear to look at him, having been the source of the pain he had noticed in the car. Without turning around, he answered, “I remember you.”

He slowly turned to face Meg and Dean. He looked directly at Dean before saying, “I remember everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far the hardest chapter to write. I really do hope I did this justice because it is such a pivotal moment in the episode. Though, I am glad to finally be able to type out Castiel and not remember to have to change to Emmanuel. I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is definitely welcome.
> 
> Another note: I may have this be the last chapter since everything else forward it pretty much covered on the show. All depends on response and how busy my personal life gets

**Author's Note:**

> I alsways wanted to know what "Emmanuel" was doing the whole time during season 7, so i wrote it.


End file.
